Süße Träume
|Nächste= }} Süße Träume 'ist die neunzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee ''Die New Directions erfahren, dass das Thema der Regionals "Träume" ist, wozu jeder seine eigenen Gedanken hat, insbesondere Marley, die einige Songs geschrieben hat. Aufgrund der Schüsse in der letzten Woche haben einige New Directions mit posttraumatischen Belastungsstörungen zu kämpfen. Unterdessen ersetzt Coach Washington Sue, während Blaine misstrausich gegenüber deren Weggang ist, weshalb er Becky unter Druck setzt, um an Informationen zu kommen. Da Rachels Vorsingen für "Funny Girl" vor der Tür steht, erscheint ihre Mutter Shelby, um ihr zu helfen und gibt ihr diesbezüglich einen dringend benötigten Rat. Finn ist an der Universität von Lima angekommen, um sein Lehramtsstudium anzutreten und ist überrascht, als er feststellt, dass das College eine einzige Party ist, weswegen er den Rat eines alten Freundes braucht, um wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu kommen. Handlung thumb|left|Finn trifft Puck an der University of Lima Finn spricht über seine Erfahrungen an der University of Lima, wo er studiert, um Lehrer zu werden. Er scheint die Party zu genießen, die in überall im Gange ist, auch in seinem Studentenwohnheim. In seinem Zimmer findet er Puck, der erklärt, dass er jetzt auch hier wohnen werde, obwohl er nicht studiert. thumb|Rachel bereitet sich auf ihr Vorsingen vorIn New York bereitet sich Rachel auf ihre Funny Girl-Audition vor. Die Rolle der Fanny Brice zu spielen war ihr größter Traum, seit sie fünf Jahre alt war. Während ihres Monologs probiert sie verschiedene Hüte auf und sieht sich ihren Barbra Streisand-Schrein an. Sie macht sich selbst Mut, dass sie es schaffen kann. An der McKinley hat Roz Washington die Cheerios von Sue übernommen. Shannon fordert Will dazu auf, sich bei Finn zu entschuldigen. thumb|left|Marley überlegt, wie sie den anderen von ihren Songs erzählen sollMarley geht durch die Schulflure und überlegt, wie sie den anderen ihre selbst geschriebenen Songs vorstellen soll. Diese hören ihr wegen der letzten Geschehnisse nicht zu, wegen denen viele Schüler eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung haben: Sam gibt vor, sein Zwilling Evan Evans zu sein, während Unique darüber nachdenkt, Anti-Baby-Pillen zu nehmen, um ihre Brüste zu vergrößern, da das viele Transsexuelle machen. Währenddessen reden Tina und Brittany darüber, dass Letztere wegen ihrer guten Ergebnisse beim Studierfähigkeitstest frühzeitig am MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) angenommen wurde und Tina hat einen neuen Look: Steam-Punk. thumb|Will verkündet das ThemaIm Chorraum erzählt Will den Kids, dass das Thema der diesjährigen Regionals "Dreams" (Träume) ist und schlägt drei Songs vor, die das Thema im Namen haben: Dream Weaver, Sweet Dreams und You Make My Dreams Come True. Marley will sie davon überzeugen, eigene Songs zu nehmen, doch Will ist dagegen, vor allem als Marley Finn erwähnt. Später organisiert Blaine ein geheimes Glee Club-Treffen in der Aula, da er überzeugt ist, dass Mr. Shues Songliste sie die Regionals kosten wird, da sie zu alt sind. Marley schlägt ihre eigenen Songs vor, wird jedoch schnell zum Schweigen gebracht, vor allem von Kitty, die nicht über "eine fette Mutter" singen wolle. thumb|left|Will besucht Finn am CollegeAn der Universität haben Puck und Finn erneut eine Party, diesmal auf dem Flur. Als Finn gerade zwei Mädchen ihre Bikinioberteile abgenommen hat, kommt Will herein, um sich zu entschuldigen und Finn zurück in den Glee Club zu holen, damit er ihm hilft. Finn lehnt jedoch ab. Da kommt Puck dazwischen und sagt, dass er sich und Finn gerade auf eine Party hat einladen lassen. Wieder im Chorraum erzählt Blaine Will, dass die New Directions sich alternative Songs gesucht haben. Daraufhin wird Will wütend und macht vor allem Sam, Unique und Blaine fertig. Er lässt sie seine Songs üben. thumb|Shelby besucht RachelAn der NYADA besucht Shelby unerwartet Rachel, um sie auf ihr Vorsingen vorzubereiten. Sie rät ihr, keinen Song von Barbra Streisand zu singen. Sie singen zusammen Next to Me. An der Universität singen Finn und Puck auf der Party Fight for Your Right (To Party). Danach laden die Chefs der Bruderschaft, die die Party organisiert hat, die beiden ein, Mitglieder der Bruderschaft zu werden, was sie sofort annehmen. thumb|left|Will beobachtet die KidsIn der Aula der McKinley zeigt Marley Blaine, Sam und Unique einen ihrer Songs, You Have More Friends Than You Know. Will läuft vorbei und hört sie. Er erkennt, wie sehr die vier das Singen genießen und überdenkt seine Entscheidungen. Nach dem Song sagen die Kids, wie sehr sie Marleys Lied lieben und fragen sie, ob sie noch mehr habe. Blaine sagt, dass sie Will von diesen Songs erzählen sollten, doch Marley erinnert ihn daran, dass Mr. Schue nicht an selbst geschriebenen Songs interessiert war. thumb|Rachel bei ihrem VorsingenRachel ruft Finn an und fragt ihn, wie es bei ihm am College läuft. Sie hört sich schockiert an, als sie erfährt, dass Puck auch da ist. Sie fragt ihn außerdem, welchen Song sie bei ihrer Funny Girl-Audition singen soll. Er rät ihr etwas, das sie zurück zu den Wurzeln ihrer Leidenschaft bringt. thumb|left|Blaine will von Becky wissen, was wirklich los istDann steht Rachel auf der Bühne und stellt sich den Produzenten vor. Sie singt Don't Stop Believin' und stellt sich dabei vor, wie sie das Lied das erste Mal mit ihren Freunden gesungen hat. In ihrer Vorstellung stehen ihre Freunde mit auf der Bühne. Nach der Performance fragt einer der Produzenten, was in der Mitte des Songs vor sich gegangen sei und sie sagt, dass sie an ihre Freunde gedacht hat. Am College bittet Puck Finn darum, sein Studium ernst zu nehmen, damit er ein guter Lehrer wird und allen zeigen kann, dass sie etwas wert sind. thumb|Will stellt Finn als seinen Partner vorRoz bestellt Blaine und Becky in ihr Büro, da sie die Co-Captains der Cheerios sind. Roz denkt, dass Blaine Sue verflucht habe, damit diese eine Waffe an die Schule mitbringt und gefeuert wird. Becky sagt, dass das nicht so gewesen sie, woraufhin Roz sie fragt, ob sie dabei gewesen sei. Daraufhin wird Becky ganz still. Roz lässt die beiden schwören, dass sie sie nie verfluchen würden. Blaine fragt Becky danach, ob sie wisse, was wirklich geschehen ist, da ihm ihr komisches Verhalten aufgefallen ist. Becky leugnet jedoch alles und stürmt davon. thumb|left|Kurt und Rachel freuen sichFinn sagt Will, dass er bereit ist, zurück zu kommen, solange er als Gleichberechtigter behandelt wird. Er erklärt, dass sein Studenten-Dekan ihm erlaubt hat, im Glee Club auszuhelfen und die beiden umarmen sich. Will entschuldigt sich daraufhin bei den New Directions dafür, dass er sich so unfair verhalten hat. Dann stellt er Finn als seinen Partner vor und bittet Marley, ihnen einen ihrer Songs vorzustellen. thumb|OutcastIn ihrem Apartment in NYC wartet Rachel mit Kurt darauf, dass die Produzenten von "Funny Girl" anrufen. Rachels Handy klingelt und nach einigem Zögern nimmt sie ab wird zu einem erneuten Vorsingen eingeladen. Rachel und Kurt sind überglücklich. Am Ende der Episode performen die New Directions Marleys Lied Outcast. Verwendete Musik *Next to Me' von ''Emeli Sandé, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Shelby Corcoran *'Fight for Your Right (To Party)' von The Beastie Boys, gesungen von Finn Hudson und Noah Puckerman mit Partygästen *'You Have More Friends Than You Know' von Mervyn Warren und Jeff Marx, gesungen von Unique Adams, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans und Marley Rose *'Don't Stop Believin'' von Journey, gesungen von Rachel Berry mit Absolventen *'Outcast' von Glee, gesungen von New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'Land of Hope and Glory (Pomp and Circumstance, March No. 1)' von Edward Elgar *'Harlem Shake' von Baauer *'Sexy and I Know It' von LMFAO *'Walkürenritt' aus "Die Walküre" von Richard Wagner *'Big Lights (Into the Wild)' von Sam Adams *'Ebben, ne andrò lontana' aus "La Wally" von Alfredo Catalani Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Idina Menzel' als Shelby Corcoran *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'NeNe Leakes' als Roz Washington *'Alex Newell' als Unique Adams *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Michael Lerner' als Sidney Greene *'Amy Aquino' als Funny Girl-Produzentin *'Brad Benedict '''als Matt Cromley *'Casey Jon Deidrick''' als Chip Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang Trivia *Die Episode hatte 6.14 Mio. Zuschauer in Amerika. *Es ist die letzte Folge mit Finn Hudson, da sein Schauspieler Cory Monteith am 13. Juli 2013 verstarb. Cory filmte Szenen für die darauffolgende Episode, doch aufgrund dessen, dass er auf Entzug ging und nicht in der Lage war zu arbeiten, wurden sie herausgeschnitten. *Die Episode beinhaltet Shelby Corcorans Rückkehr nach Die Zeit deines Lebens. **Zeitgleich ist es ihr letzter Auftritt in der Serie. *Als Rachel den Anruf annimmt, sieht man den Startbildschirm des Samsung Handys und nicht die Anrufanwendung. Jedoch kann man auch mit jemandem telefonieren, wenn der Startbildschirm zu sehen ist. *Während Finn und Puck sich darüber unterhalten, zu entscheiden, wo sie sich bewerben, kann man Corys Tattoo sehen. *Letzte Episode, in der Puck als Hauptcharakter erscheint. Kulturelle Referenzen *Das Outfit, das Rachel während ihres Voice-Overs über ihr "Funny Girl"-Vorsingen trägt, insbesondere der Moment, in dem sie die Zeile "Hallo, Gorgeous" sagt und in den Spiegel blickt, ist eine Anspielung auf den Anfang des "Funny Girl"-Films. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4